


Avengers: War's Aftermath

by The_Red_Wake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Wake/pseuds/The_Red_Wake
Summary: The Avengers lost. Thanos snapped his fingers and half of all life in the universe, has vanished.For the first time in their lives, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes have failed and now the entire universe is paying the price of their defeat.How are the heroes holding up? Who is breaking? What is happening in their lives? What are the consequences on the civilians' lives now that most of those who swore to protect them are gone?





	Avengers: War's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one-shots and short series, that takes place in the time between the end of Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame.  
> Each story will be about one or more characters that survived the snap and how they internalized the traumatic event.  
> Please, note that not all the characters of these stories are or are confirmed to be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, I've written of them as they are part of the MCU, because I like to think they are in this universe too.  
> Enjoy!

-I am hungry!-

Aaaand there they were again

-You have just ate an entire chicken, two portions of fries and three ice creams!-

there was a brief pause before his...partner, spoke again

-...I am hungry again-

he sighed, speeding up the pace towards his apartment, trying to ignore the cavernous voice in his head; however, as he was almost at home, he briefly looked at his left and understood his error.

He should have never took that road to get home, for there, there was HIS favorite japanese resturant

-Eddie, I want soy noodles!!-

-I said no! You have ate enough!-

Suddenly, he came to a stop, but not of his will

-What the...-

-We are not moving from here until we get some soy noodles, Eddie-

he tried to move, but with no results

-You serious?!- he exclaimed, slightly irritated

-Venom, let me go immediately, I am not buying you other food now-

he tried to move again, but the symbiote was keeping him exactly where he was and at this point, he was pretty sure that he would not be able to move, unless he gave his partner what he wanted.

It was like being prisoner of himself.

He sighed, frustrated, but resigned to comply Venom’s wish just for the sake of getting home

-Fine...just one bowl, however-

at those words, his partner left his hold, allowing him to move again.

He took a few steps back, heading for the resturant while thinking about how they needed to clarify some points, because lately, he spent much more to feed Venom than for anything else.

It was then that it happened.

He had just put his hand on the building’s door when a sharp cry and an excruciating pain invaded his mind.

He fell to his knees, hanging his head in absolute pain as he tried to understood what was happening; there hadn’t been any loud sound, so that wasn’t the problem.

And then he heard it again.

He FELT it again.

That cry.

That sorrow

-V-Venom...what...what is going on?- he asked, confused and worried, slowly trying to get back on his feet, ignoring the look people passing by gave him

-It...it’s happening something, Eddie! The Klyntars! My...my species...they...they…-

Venom didn’t get the chance to finish what he was about to say, because Eddie’s attention was now on what was happening around him: people were dissolving.

They were vanishing like pecks of dust, been blown out into the wind; some stood completely still, paralized, others cried out as they witnessed their own bodies disappearing.

Some cars out of control slammed into the nearest buildings, no driver on board that could have prevented this, some stood motionless at the traffic lights.

Eddie looked around in disbelief, minutes passing, incapable of understand what had happened. When he finally stood again, less than half the people that there were on that trafficated road were still there

-What the hell just happened?-


End file.
